Obliviate
by DragonHearted-x
Summary: Draco is falling behind in potions, and is given an essay to do to help him catch up. But unwilling to do the essay he tricks a certain innocent muggleborn into doing it, which ignites a whilwind romance. ( rated M for language and later chapters).
1. Chapter 1

_Hello there, as of late my stories have started being viewed rather negatiely, therefore I have decided to try a mew approach to my writing. This is still a Dramione fic true but I am trying desperately to improe my writing, Chapters will be added as quickly as possible and all reviews will be taken into considdeeration before I finalise any more chapters, so have fun reading and give me an honest R+R!  
-_

The first match o the year; Slytherin vs Gryfindor. He sat amount his firebolt, surveying the pitch from above. A sea of green,silver,red and gold. Nothing was on his mind except capturing the snitch, beating Gryfindor- beating potty and the weasel. Draco Malfoy had been waiting for this day all year. The day Slytherin beat those measly pussycats and the day he squashed potters reputation as 'king of the Quiditch pitch' for good.  
Thats when the horns blew, and the crowds were screaming and then within five minuets Potter had caught the snitch.  
To cut it short Draco Malfoy was livid. Today was supposed to be his day. He landed his broom and stormed off the pitch. In the changing room his friends tried to console him, but it was no use. He silently dressed and marched to the great hall. Whilst on the way he cast death glares in the direction of any student that dared look in his direction.  
Unfortunately before he reached the great hall He was pulled into a dark deserted corridor.  
He was about to attack when..  
"Drakeypoo how was the match"  
This made him even more angry, not only the fact that his moronic girlfriend had dared ask about the match, but the fact that she had clearly not bothered to turn up and watch.  
"Have you not already fucking herd?"  
"Oh was it bad news Drakey?" Pansy pouted"im sure i can find away to fix that sadness " and with that she launched herself upon him.  
Before her lips could reach his, he shoved her, hard. Harder than he'd expected too. She fell back and quickly tried to come at him again.  
Did the girl not get the message? He didn't want her desperate lips - or body - anywhere near him.  
"FUCK OFF PANSY" he roared as he shoved her away again. He walked off, his badmood deepening after the encounter with his decidedly now ex girlfriend.  
He entered the great hall to see the whole of Gryfindor cheering and celebrating. Which made his mood worse.  
By this point he was literally seething hatred. He decided to retire to the one quiet place he could think of, the one place where no one would be at this time, the library.

The walk to the library itself had calmed Draco down by a considerable amount. So he decide he would take a seat at the table within the library closet toward the back. That way nobody would pass him or speak to him until he'd calmed down.  
Just as he turned the last corner who should he see? Granger.  
'Filthy little mudblood' he thought to himself, trust her to be the only Gryfindor not celebrating, the only Gryfidor invading his space.  
"You're in my seat mudblood" he sneered, insulting the muggle-borns always brought a slight happiness to him.  
"i was un-aware seats within the library were reserved" she replied barely looking up from her book  
"if you ask me, they shouldn't let filth like you within this place, never mind into my seat" she snapped her book shut and looked up.  
"Well i didn't ask for your opinion!" she blurted as she scrambled out of her chair and stormed out of the library.  
He watched her walk away as he smirked. Teasing the mudbloods always cheered him up, especially when said mudblood was Hermione Granger. Lately it seemed all of the other muggle-borns had lost their...oomph, they just put their head down and shied away from his insults. Granger was the only one he could rely on to get a good reaction out of anymore.  
As the minuets ticked by Draco began to feel more and more calm, something about being around knowledge made him feel relaxed, and what better place to find knowledge than a library?  
"bloody hell Harry, I still cant believe it"  
"Well I can, and its about time, these last six years of watching you flirt has been painfully dragging"  
"well if you knew she liked me why didn't you give me hint!"  
it was obvious! Thats why!"  
Draco sighed, just when he thought he'd escaped the golden threesome, two of them were back. He was about to go round the corner when he heard  
"well me and Hermione have been together for 3 months now, do you think its time?"  
At this, he couldn't control himself, a shriek of laughter echoed through the library as Potter and Weasel shot round his corner.  
"asking your virginal friend for sex advice? I never knew you were THAT pathetic weasel" he snorted as he finished his sentence, Ron began to go red, whether this was with anger or embarrassment he was unsure.  
"keep your nose out Malfoy" replied Harry, clearly straining himself to keep calm.  
"and i know Granger is a dirty little mudblood, but even she could do better than you weasel" with a final snort he walked put of the library, he could only imagine how red the weasel ha turned now - most definitely with anger this time. .

Potions class brought the perfect opportunity to tease Granger again, by no fault of his own they had been assigned a project to work on together. They had both immediately complained about the arrangement, but neither had wanted detention so acceptance was the only option. She sat at his desk with him, despair written on her face as she stared over toward Harry and Ron who were giving her sympathetic looks from the front of the class room.  
"would you please stop staring at your horrifically haired boyfriend Granger, its making me feel sick."  
Immediately she blushed.  
"How do you know about that!" She squeaked ,trying to hide her face in the potions book.  
"well when weaselbeat asks potter extremely loudly for sexual advice in the middle of the library, it was hard for me not to hear" a smirk played on Draco's lips.  
"he WHAT?" She exclaimed, aiming daggers at Ron's back.  
"Oh I'm sure loosing your virginity to weasel will be more than a dear diary moment Granger"  
"although it is none of your business i would like to inform you i will most definitely NOT be loosing my virginity to Ronald."  
"poor Weasley, he's got all his hopes up, an you're going to just let him down like that? Typical mudblood"  
"it should interest you to know that it is none of your business Malfoy. Now leave me alone"  
Disappointed at her reaction he sank back into his seat. Maybe he'd broken the last high spirited mudblood in the school. They worked the rest of the lesson in silence, until the bell finally rang and she scuttled off to her pathetic friends.  
"Mr Malfoy could you please stay seated"  
Although Snape was Malfoys favourite teacher, he couldn't help but sigh anxiously.  
"It seems you are falling behind Mr Malfoy"  
"That is impossible professor" he snorted.  
Snap arched his brow as he looked down his nose toward the boy. "I may cater to your needs due to my alliance with your family, however when you begin fall behind, I cannot keep you top of the class without arrousing suspicion; therefore you will complete a one thousand word essay on wolfsbane and its uses."  
Malfoy raised an eyebrow as if challenging the professor. "Other wise, you will be doing it in a weeks long detention, do I make myself clear Mr Malfoy?"  
Malfoy nodded sullenly and stalked out of the classroom, Snape was supposed to be his aly, he couldn't understand why he had decided to act like a real professor now.  
Annoyed, he walked through the dungeons and came to the entrance to the Slytherin common room. "Unicorn blood" he muttered as the portrait swung open and he stepped inside. Once inside the common room he flung himself down onto one of the black leather sofas and let out a sigh. He hated the thought of wasting his valuable time writing a ridiculous essay, but he hated more the thought of falling even further behind within the lesson, oh the embarrassment. A Slytherin, failing potions, whist a mudblood passed with flying colours, or whatever mudbloods passed with.  
At that a smirk crept across his face as an idea formed in his mind. Yes it was risky, but if he could get the little bitch to agree then he would have no problems, but how could he get her to agree?.

The next morning he awoke early, dressed and began the ascent to the fourth floor. The mudbloods house occupied the seventh floor, but venturing that far into her territory was too risky. So he waited on the fourth floor in the shadows, hoping she'd pass by alone.  
Surely enough, as though Merlin has granted his wish, at five minuets past eight she came scuttling down the hall her nose buried in a book. He quickly put one arm round her shoulders and one hand over her mouth and dragged her through the nearest door.  
He pressed her against the wall and looked into her eyes. "I am going to release you in a moment, and when I remove my hand from your mouth, if you try to scream or run, I will crucio you"  
He looked at her waiting for her to give him a hint she understood but when she did not give off any hint, he snarled "understand Granger?" To this she nodded and he removed his hands from her.  
He wasn't sure at what point it happened but he suddenly became aware of his erection. Slightly embarrassed as he was sure she could feel it pressing into her leg, he lowered his voice "I have a proposition for you"  
She arched her brow and snorted.  
"Those disgusting noises do nothing for you Granger, you're already a mudblood, at least try and act like lady"  
She snorted again and to his dismay her arrogance seemed to make his erection more intense. He awkwardly coughed before continuing, "I have some how managed to fall behind in potions class, so professor Snape has saddled me with a 1000 word essay on wolfsbane and its uses, I want you to do my essay for me"  
She gave a disbelieving snort "and why for the love of merlin would I do that?"  
"Because if you don't ill tell everyone how you all but raped me inside a broom closet."  
She laughed "thats not even true, and no one would believe it!"  
With that he slammed into her their lips meeting. She tried to push him off, but he held her pinned against the wall, violating her mouth with his tongue. She had no choice but to kiss him back. When he finally pulled away from her, he wiped his mouth and smirked.  
"Your a bastard." She all but growled as he threw a roll of parchment at her.  
"I know, oh and ill expect that essay in two days, meet me here and DONT be late" with one last smirk he slinked out of the closet, leaving a disgruntled Hermione in the darkness,


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione was frustrated to say the least. Her lips felt swollen and she had contracted a headache. She exited the room he had pulled her into and straightened out her robes. She then ran a hand through her already tussled hair and continued her journey down to breakfast. Upon reaching the entrance to the great hall she was greeted by Ginny.  
"Morning Gin" she smiled as her friend embraced her.  
"Ive been waiting for ages! Where have you been?" Questioned the red head.  
"Trust me Gin, you don't want to know" she sighed.  
Ginny eyed her suspiciously then bounced into the great hall. 'God, where did she get all that energy from on a tuesday morning' Hermione thought to herself as she followed suit. She gave a quick apologetic smile to Harry and Ron before taking her seat opposite them.  
"What took you so long Hermione?" Asked Ron, porridge dribbling down his chin.  
'Attractive' she thought to herself as he wiped it with the back of his hand. She contemplated telling them about what had happened, but knowing they would over react she simply shook her head "woke up late" she replied as she reached for some toast.  
"Whats that parchment then?" asked Ginny, still giving her suspicious glances.  
"Oh, got an essay to finnish and needed another roll of parchment for it" she lied.  
Ginny gave her a disbelieving look before turning to Lavender and engaging in a conversation about what they had caught Parvarti and Dean doing in the girls bathrooms.  
"I checked the marauders map this morning" Harry said absent mindedly. Hermiones heart skipped a beat, did he know? Had he seem them together? 'Pull yourself together woman' she thought to herself, she was acting as though she had something to hide. Malfoy was the one who had ambushed her, he was the one that raped her mouth! So why was she feeling so guilty?  
"See anything interesting?" She asked, mentally slapping herself for the shaky tome of her voice.  
"Only Parvati and Dean heading back up to the common room"  
Hermione let out a sigh as Ginny whipped round to talk to Harry.  
"What!" She squeaked as Harry blushed, thats when she realised it was all only a ploy for Harry to get Ginnys attention. She let out a breath and stood to leave.  
"Where are you going" Ron asked, looking up at her with confused eyes.  
"I have a free period, I was thinking of finishing my homework" she replied 'or getting Malfoys out of the way' she thought. Ron stood up to embrace her but instead she gave him an awkward handshake. Thats when it dawned on her that Malfoys kiss (even though none consensual) counted as cheating on Ron. Strangely this thought didn't bother her too much, yes she loved Ron, but more as a brother, being with him was a big mistake. She needed to end it before it went too far. She vowed to herself she would end it as soon as possible. "Ill speak to you later Ron"  
So off she went toward the library, as soon as she got there she chose a table toward the back and pulled out a quill and a roll of parchment.  
"Wolfsbane" she wrote, she thought and she inevitably completed a satisfactory essay on wolfsbane, its uses and its many different names. The only downside to this was she had done this for her sworn enemy, Draco Malfoy.  
"Wow mudblood you were eager to do my work weren't you" a smirk evident on his face as he took the parchment.  
"Hard not to be when you're being black mailed isnt it Malfoy"  
"Atleast you enjoyed it, oh don't snort Granger I felt you kiss me back"  
"Hardly"  
"Tut tut tut denial does not suit you" once again he smirked.  
"Just shove of Malfoy, you're lucky i didn't tell Harry and Ron so they'd tare you to pieces" she huffed.  
Now it was Malfoys turn to snort, and without another word she stormed out of the library to find Ron and notify him of her decision.

_A/N- hey i know this chapter is really short and I'm sorry about that, but I will portraying most of the story in Dracos POV, so I was struggling to make this chapter flow._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N- some slight sexual content, nothing explicit(I'm saving that for later!) and Id like to say thanks for all the reviews, follows and favourites! And one last thing, I had REALLY bad writer block whilst writing this chapter, but I was determined to finnish it the same night I begun writing it, so I really hope you enjoy this one :)_

Draco watched her saunter out of the library, hips swinging as she went. 'Oh the things Id do to that round arse of hers' he thought to himself. For the second time that day, he felt his penis harden.  
The rest day went fairly well, no arguments with the golden threesome and an approving smile from Snape at the early completion of Dracos essay.  
After lunch he went back to the Slytherin common room and slouched on the sofa. Just as he felt himself begging to drift off he felt someone jump onto his lap. Rubbing his eyes into focus he noticed it was Pansy. Did this girl not get the message they were over?  
"Hi Drakey"  
"Forgive me, but I'm quite positive i ended our relationship"  
"Ive decides to forgive you Drakey" she said as she began kissing him. He was about to push her away when he reminded himself of all his pent up sexual frustration. Pansy was easy and willing so why not?  
He took her hand and led her to his bedroom. Once there he pushed her down onto his bed and began kissing her. It wasn't a passionate kiss, it was more aggressive and wild. Her mouth seemed to hang open too much and her tongue seemed lazy in its antics. He broke the kiss and moved down to sucking on her neck, not bothering to undress them as his desire for skin to skin contact was below minimal, he unzipped his trousers and rolled her skirt up to her waist.  
"No underwear" she giggled as Draco rolled his eyes. Typical Pansy.  
He quickly entered her, not desiring to 'make love' he pounded into her fast and hard As though it was rough animal sex. Pansys high pitched screams did nothing for him, they merely annoyed him and gave him the desire to get the act over with as quickly as possible.  
With a final few thrusts he came into her.  
He got off her and rolled away aiming to reduce the chance of cuddling.  
He herd her mutter some cursive words as she fixed her skirt and got up to leave. She stopped and turned at the door "one day Draco you'll lose me, then you'll see" and with that she left. 'Could that day please be tomorrow?' He thought to himself. It only took him a few minuets to fall to sleep. It was only 7pm but he felt exhausted.  
The next day he awoke in a queer mood. He awoke with Granger on his brain. Scolding himself for thinking of the mudblood in any way other than torturing her, he dressed and left for the greathall.  
The first thing he noticed when he entered the greathall was Granger. She had tamed her bushy hair into a bun and was sucking on her fork. 'Wow' he thought to himself as he walked to the Slytherin table. She really was beautiful for a mudblood. The next thing he noticed was the clear tension between the weasel and Granger, he was staring at her, his eyes angry and his expression hurt. He wondered if she had told him about the kiss? He wondered if they had ended their relationship? Oh how he wondered.  
Snap out of it Draco thought to himself. He was pureblood, he was the heir to the Malfoy fortune and he was thinkig about a mudblood? This would not do, his grandfather would be turning in his grave if he could see him now.  
He watched the awkward display at the Gryfindor table for the rest of the breakfast period, and then set off to his first class - ancient runes. Unfortunately Granger was in that class also. Unfortunately, he didn't learn anything in that class, he didn't even manage to talk himself out of thinking of the mudblood in an attractive way, because he spent the whole time staring at the back of her head, her legs and any other part of her body he could see.  
After class he noticed her walking the same way as him, alone, down this dark empty corridor...  
Weak to his own thoughts he once again grabbed her and pinned her against the wall. Her wide doe like eyes widened with surprise, but as she noticed it was him they turned into slits and she seemed to growl.  
"What do you want now?" She hissed, he couldn't answer, he was just staring at her, taking in her beauty, he was speechless. .  
"I asked you a fucking question" she hissed again.  
"Did you break up with the weasel" he blurted, shocked at his own forwardness.  
"Not that its any of your business, but yes"  
"Because of our kiss?"  
She merely snorted in reply, but in the next few seconds his lips were on hers. He expected her to push him away, to not respond, but her hands moved up and clung round his neck and the kiss became passionate. Their mouths seemed to fit perfectly together. Her lips were soft and silk and her tongue was quick and nimble, he could hardly believe it, je was kissing her.


End file.
